Solitary Snowball
by Mystery of the Emblem
Summary: During a moment to himself in the Northern Fortress, Prince Xander thinks back to the snowball fights he has in younger days, and makes a snowball for old time's sake.


**Hi! So, this is my first Fire Emblem fic, hoping it's not my last! I have a lot of stories in my head just running around, but I'm not fully confident in sharing some of them. This comes from some of the dialogue from Anna on the Run. Takumi and Hinata's lines are great, but Xander and Laslow's are my favorite!**

* * *

The Northern Fortress was always cold, but it was even more so that day. Snow had fallen overnight, and Prince Xander could hear several castle residents and guests, including his younger siblings, enjoying the powdery white snow. He, along with his sisters Camilla and Elise, his brother, Leo, and his retainers, Peri and Laslow, had arrived three days before the snowfall.

His father, King Garon, had wanted him to check on the progress of the young prince, Corrin. Corrin had been training well, though his skills still needed some sharpening. His memories were also returning. As he heard a squeal, most likely from Elise, he smiled to himself.

A lot weighed on the young prince's mind, so he had slipped out for a walk. He took another way out of the castle, not wanting to run into his siblings or anyone else at the time.

The snow crunched under his boots as fresh flakes landed in his hair, on his armor, and occasionally on his face. He missed it, he realized as he shook snow out of his golden curls. When his siblings were much, much younger, he would join in their games.

Elise always wound up red faced, from the cold and laughter. Corrin was usually coated in snow. Camilla would do anything to keep her siblings, especially Corrin, happy. Leo usually sulked off after Elise and Corrin teamed up to dump snow down his back. And everyone begged to have Xander on their side for snowball fights.

Because snowball fights with Prince Xander on your side meant you always _won._

He smiled sadly to himself. He was too old, too mature, and everything rested on him. He was the future king of Nohr, after all. Even Camilla, though close to his age, could get away with being silly and enjoying the snow.

Before he realized what he had done, Xander bent and scooped up a handful of snow. He rolled it around in his gloved hands, fondly recalling the time he hit Jakob square in the face as the butler had called them inside. He did not _mean_ to do it. Corrin had ducked, so Jakob had taken the shot. While the younger princes and princesses laughed about it, and Xander was even certain that Corrin still teased him, Jakob had not been amused.

As he rolled and packed the snow into a ball, he heard a squeal from the other side of the castle again. This time it was followed by Elise shouting, "Leo! I'm going to _get you!"_

"Sounds like fun," Xander murmured as he tossed the snowball he had shaped from one hand to the other. "I wonder if I still have it..." He trailed off, certain that talking to himself would be worse than being caught making a snowball.

With all his might, he heaved the ball into the woods nearby. It made a hearty splat. Most likely, he had hit a tree.

While he had not accomplished much thinking on his walk, he decided to head back to the castle. It was a good thing he did. He had not taken more than twenty steps when Elisa, carrying a ball of snow that looked less like a snowball and more like a snowman's head, cut the corner chasing Leo, who was laughing mischievously.

"Big brother!" Elisa skidded to a halt in the snow when she saw him. The snow she was holding dropped with a thud.

With a weary smile, Xander turned to Leo. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing at all," Leo said, but Xander knew better. He saw the tome clutched under his brother's arm.

"He used his magic, which is _cheating,_ to pelt me with snowballs!" Elise turned to Xander, her purple eyes widening with plea. "Will you help us? It's no fair, with magic _and_ Niles and Odin, Leo's just destroying us!"

Xander shook his head. "There is a lot I need to take care of, Elise. Besides, your cheeks are red and I bet your fingers are numb as well. Don't you think it's time to come inside and warm up?"

"Ten more minutes?" Elise implored.

With a chuckle, Xander nodded. "How can I say no to that face?"

"Yay!" Elise giggled and hugged her eldest brother.

Leo had other plans. "In that case..." As Elise pulled away from Xander, another snowball hit the side of her head. Even Xander could not hold back his laughter at Elise's flustered face. He left them to their squabble, reminding Elise to enlist the help of her own retainers, as he returned to the castle.

As the busy morning turned into afternoon, and then a dark, cold night that promised more snowfall, Prince Xander had completely forgotten about the snowball he threw that morning. He sat at his desk, engrossed in several pieces of parchment in front of him when there was a knock at the door.

"Milord?" Laslow called from the other side of it. "I brought you some tea."

"Come in, Laslow."

Laslow did so and placed the tray of tea and several biscuits on the desk, mindful of the parchment that sat on the edge of the desk. He was scowling, which was very unusual for him. Xander watched him as he took the teacup from the tray. Come to think of it...

"Laslow, you've been in a sour mood all day. What's troubling you?"

Laslow let out a small gasp of surprise, his cheeks flushing. "I'm sorry, milord. I should not have allowed my emotions to show."

"You wear your heart on your sleeve, Laslow. Out with it."

"Earlier, while everyone was busy, I thought I could get in some dance practice. And some - some - _wag_ decided to pelt me with a snowball!"

Xander nearly snorted into his tea. He quickly regained his composure and lowered the cup. "Some wag?" he asked, his tone only slightly amused. "Did you get a good look at him?"

"No," Laslow admitted, the scowl returning to his face.

"What would you do if you had?"

"Probably feed him his own snowball," Laslow admitted. He sighed wearily and added, "I guess it shouldn't matter, though, should it?"

"No," Xander told him. He waved his hand in dismissal. Laslow bowed and left the room. After the door shut he began to laugh. How amusing. What he thought was a tree happened to be his own retainer!


End file.
